Never Trust An Alien
by Blue and Simbelmyne
Summary: After being kidnapped by aliens after a case of mistaken identity and left to fend for themselves on a foreign planet, none of the girls are in a very good mood. A rare AragornOC, one other paring featuring a book character, to be determined, and OCOC.


**Title: **Never Trust An Alien

**Author: **Simbelmyne

**Description: **After being kidnapped by aliens after a case of mistaken identity and left to fend for themselves on a foreign planet, none of the girls are in a very good mood.

A rare Aragorn/OC, one other paring featuring a book character (to be determined) and OC/OC.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Never Trust An Alien_

Jox looked at ships medical officer then back at the three girls eating in the dining room. He wringed his hands nervously.

"Are you sure Elt?"

"Positive." He said through tight lips. There was an excited shout as a new food course was brought out. Jox stared at the data screens, or more specifically the bright red 'Negative' flashing there.

Jox brought his hands to his forehead, messaging his temples sourly. The King was going to kill them. How could they have made this mistake? How could _he _have made this mistake?

"But are you _sure_?" Jox asked again, his voice strained. "How could we have possibly have grabbed the wrong girls? Look at them!" They stared back to see the Saige Owens glaring at them while her younger sibling argued. "If that isn't the Guardian then I don't want to meet the real one."

"I don't know Captain, but we can't fight science. These are simply not the girls." Elt stated firmly, scratching the back of his head as he stared into the dining room.

Jox just couldn't grasp the concept that they had somehow grabbed the wrong girls. Everything fit. From the physical profile to the pattern to which they lived their lives on Earth. They all seemed to line up so perfectly with the behaviors of the Missing. Jox lifted the data pad containing the girl's files and reread them. It all seemed to fit so well…

Elt's anxious voice brought the alien commander back to the present dilemma. "How do you want to handle this Sir?"

"I'll tell them," Jox said with an exhausted sigh. "Back me up?"

"Of course Sir."

Jox walked into the room quietly, hoping to put off the coming encounter for as long as possible. Melias noticed them first – Jox winced mentally and corrected himself – Saige noticed him first. No, this wasn't the renowned warrior of his homeland. This was just a human woman.

Than Olivia and finally Rosemary herself. Jox felt his heart sink as the girl winked up at him. He had only just got done convincing them of who they were; Melias the Guardian, Seen the Wise and their charge, Princess Alda. After all that terribly hard work he had to destroy it.

"Man," Rosemary said as she held a bread roll in each hand merrily. "I hope you guys like your princesses fat, 'cause I can't stop eating!"

"Yeah…about that," Jox shifted uncomfortably. "Turns out we made a mistake…"

The rolls fell from Rosemary's hands as her eyes widen. "Mistake?"

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Saige said darkly. Besides him Elt hummed nervously as the two elder human girls glared at them angrily. Thinking of the King's wrath however, granted Jox immunity from their displeasure and he proceeded to explain the mistake. Rosemary didn't take it particularly well.

Jox swallowed uncomfortably as the she stared up at him, her brown eyes wide and slightly teary. Humans were not to far appearance wise from his own race. The only major difference that existed was coloring – humans came with far duller pallet then his kind did. But Jox could openly admit that the youngest Owens was beautiful. It hadn't been a far stretch for him to associate her with the lost princess.

She reached out and gripped the edge of his uniform. It was a pitiful move that made Jox's guilt multiply. Out of all the girls, Rosemary had been the only one kind to the aliens and both Jox and Elt had grown found of her in the hours it took to find and remove her sisters from Earth.

"You mean I'm not a lost alien princess?" Rosemary whimpered. Jox shook his head, his orange tongue darted across his dry lips. The moment temporary caught the young human's complete attention but the relief from the her eyes was momentarily and seconds later Rosemary was staring pitifully up into his eyes once more.

"We've done the necessary tests, multiple times in fact." Jox explained carefully as he removed her grip from his uniform. "I'm afraid that they've all returned negative."

"You mean…Can't we just _pretend_ I am?" Rosemary whined, looking from the MO to the commander. Elt shook his head.

"I'm afraid it didn't work that way." The MO said softly. "You would never survive on our planet. The atmosphere would prove to be toxic."

"But I was really getting into the idea of being royalty!" Rosemary nearly shouted, tossing a roll down the table. Jox watched it roll of the edge and circle to a stop on the tile.

"It's alright Rose; at least we get to go home." Olivia said gently as she reached out and patted the youngest shoulder. Suddenly the two aliens looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Actually," Jox fidgeted in his suddenly itchy uniform, "We don't have enough gas to take you back to Earth." The drink in Olivia's hand clattered to the stable, spreading quickly across the linen.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was sharp with disbelief. While Saige had an certain air of intimidation about her, it was Olivia Owens that truly made Jox uncomfortable. A scholar on Earth – more precisely a botanist – she held an air of no nonsense about her. It reminded Jox of the old Trainers back in the academy. Soft to speak and quick to hit.

"Space ships run on gas?" Rosemary asked in disbelief.

"Meroxide Petriulic gas." Elt offered quietly from Jox's side. At some point the timid MO had moved himself almost completely from site and behind Jox's broad shoulders.

"Isn't there a gas station around?" Rosemary demanded desperately, staring out the nearest port as if she expected a seven eleven to magically appear. Jox shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The nearest place for us to refuel is our home planet. And we simply can not take you there if you are no the Missing." The human's anger was palatable.

"Are you telling me," Olivia growled as she stood from her seat. "You kidnapped me and my sisters, dragged us across the universe-"

"Olivia." Saige's calm voice silenced her rant. "I'll handle this." The Earthian mercenary rose, her combat boots scrapping against the metal floor. Clad in everyday civilian clothes, the private contractor still cut an impressive figure. "You kidnapped us, dragged us across the universe and _you won't even return us to our own planet_?"

Jox nodded mutely. "Regulations dictate-"

"Screw regulations! I have the biggest convoy of the entire year to escort tomorrow. I'm a senior team member!" Saige snapped angrily. "I have to be there! Olivia's got work and Rosemary hasn't even finished school yet! Do you even care that you've completely destroyed our lives? You show up, feed the baby-" Saige ignored Rosemary's indignant cry. "Some bull about her being royalty and now you've made a mistake?"

"Where the hell are we going if your not taking us home?" Olivia demanded, her voice taking a somewhat hysterical edge to it. The fists curled at her side twitched and Jox eyed them wearily, hoping that the dining table that separated them would prove shield enough against the human's rage.

From behind him, Elt extending a shaky finger. "That planet has an atmosphere complementary to your species."

Almost as one the girls followed his finger to the viewing window. The large blue and green planet loomed in front of them. Rosemary looked back up at Jox and Elt. Jox couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze again.

"Let me get this right," Rosemary said slowly, "You're going to leave us on a random planet." Jox nodded.

"Are you going to give us anything that will remotely help us survive?" Saige asked angrily.

Jox felt the back of his neck flush. "Well, you see, we're not supposed to give our technology to aliens so…"

Olivia face was turning a strange shade of pink Jox noted with some worry.

"Um, uh…" Elt cleared his throat, "…the translator chips. They will be of great help. They will learn any languages you encounter over a short period and implant it in your brains."

"Well," Rosemary fingered the small silver disk behind her left ear. "I suppose that helps."

"And we can't remove them." Jox added, sighing as Rosemary's face fell.

"That's it? You can not be serious. You have to give us more then that!" The youngest human glanced at her sisters desperately. "He has to? Right? Right?"

* * *

"They can't be serious!" Rosemary shouted as she floated rapidly from the spaceship. Her hair floated around her in an annoying fashion and she yanked it violently into a pony tail and held it together with her hand. A quick glance at her siblings found them watching the approaching ground with stone like faces. 

She herself floated down on her back, trying to hold Jox's eyes with a glare for as long as possible. She couldn't believe this was happening! It wasn't fair! She had really gotten into the idea of being an alien princess. And the thought that she got to take her only attachments to Earth with her made it all the more appealing.

She could still see the image of herself ruling on some pink skied planet with a sister on each side of the thrown. But now it was gone! Gone! Rosemary groaned. "They can't do this to us!"

"It appears they can." Saige said darkly. Rosemary winced as the eldest' stare focused on her. In the basic sense, Saige was the closest thing Rosemary had ever had of a father-like figure. The age difference between them had all but assured that it would be impossible for Saige to ever be anything else. She had very little memories of her parents, they had died when she had been four and as such the ones she did have of them made very little sense. Sense Saige had, luckily enough, just turned seventeen a few months before the accident, and as the last blood related Owens, she became the legal guardian of both Olivia and herself.

She was abroad much now a days and Rosemary saw very little of her. After a six year stint in the Marines and the finical prospect of putting both Olivia and Rosemary through college, Saige left in search of a better paying job. She found one in the SphinxGate, a private military contractor. The pay was more then enough to pay for both colleges plans, buy a house in a farming community near the botany oriented university Olivia wished to attend and still provide a rather comfortable living salary. The downside (besides the constant stationing in unsafe areas) was that Saige was gone for six months shifts. Six months abroad, six months at home. For the extent of the Iraq war, she'd been stationed around Fallujah.

The 'I'm so disappointment in you' look that Saige was sending her now was enough to make Rosemary wince.

"Hey!" She said loudly as the stare lengthened. "This isn't my fault!" She smiled sheepishly as Olivia added her scorn to the mix. "Okay. So maybe it's a little my fault. But come one! How was I suppose to know it would end up this way?"

They were almost to the ground now. Rosemary started to shift herself into a better landing position when with little warning the beam holding them disappeared with two house stories to go.

There was barely any time to register what was happening before they hit the ground. Rosemary let out a cry as she made impact on the ground, pain radiating throughout her body. She looked up in time to see Saige land feet first. Rose winced as she saw the impact travel up the older girl's legs. With a grunt Saige immediately keeled over, rubbing her knees.

"Fucking aliens." She growled out. Next to Rosemary Olivia groaned her agreement, muffled by the fact that she was still face first in the ground. Rosemary pushed herself up into a sitting position and pulled her sister onto her back.

"You alright Olivia?" Rosemary asked as pushed the dirt from her older sister's face.

"I will be once I kill Jox." Olivia answered roughly. The botanist brought her right hand up before her face. Rosemary winced in sympathy at the swelling already taking place. "I think I've broken my wrist."

"Don't move it." Rosemary advised, helping the wincing brunette into a sitting position. "Saige?"

"I'm fine." The blonde groaned, pulling herself up. "Where the hell are we?"

Rosemary leaned back on her heels and looked around for the first time. Trees towered above them, blocking the light and casting the forest in an eerie light. Rosemary took a deep breath. The air here_ felt _the same as on Earth. The forest even smelled like how a forest should smell. In fact, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Next to her Saige made a clicking noise.

"Night's coming." She stood. "I'll try to find us a place to spend the night – or at least some wood. Stay here," She ordered aggressively. "I'll be back."

Rosemary sighed as she watched the grey of Saige's bullet proof vest disappeared into the forest. She couldn't help but feel terribly at fault for all this. After all, she _had _willing gone to with the aliens. And helped them track down her sisters. And tricked Saige into getting into the beam after the mercenary had almost escaped it. And insisted they come along without a fight. Rosemary winced. Okay. So a lot of it was her fault.

Now their lives were ruined. All because she wanted to be some stupid alien princess.

"Stop pouting. Your face will stay that way. Don't you ever listen?" Olivia pulled her to with her free arm. "This isn't your fault Rosie."

Rosemary rested her head on the shorter girls shoulder and enjoyed the warmth she offered. Olivia was always like this. Rosemary liked to think herself closer to her, at twenty five and twenty the age gap between them was far less drastic. If Saige had been the father of the house, it was Olivia which had taken on the mother figure. It was Olivia who had held her after their parent's death. And it was Olivia who had allowed her to crawl, night after night, into her small twin bed. No matter how old Rosemary got, she knew all she had to do was sneak down the hallway to find open arms and a warm bed. And while she had her moments of extraordinary cruelty and violence, the small, bookish brunette was the embodiment of comfort to Rosemary.

It was freezing. As the time passed on, the temperature only continued to drop. Her watch read over two hours. Clad in a sweaters and jeans, they had little protection from the cold. Well, Rosemary's hoodie did a fairly good job but she could image that Olivia was cold in her sweater. Another twinge of guilt. She'd called and told Olivia to come out from her work for a moment…she hadn't thought to bring her jacket. She'd make it up to them somehow. Another gust of wind rocked their small huddle.

"God it's cold." Rosemary whimpered.

"It'll be better once Saige gets back. If she can't find us a place to sleep, she'll at least bring wood." Olivia promised. Rosemary shifted uncomfortably.

"She's been gone a long time."

"The woods are wet." Olivia said quickly. "It takes longer to find dry wood."

And while Rosemary's better instincts told her otherwise she allowed herself to believe her. After all, Olivia was almost always right.

* * *

At least that's what Olivia kept telling herself. The truth was Olivia was more than worried. Her eyes scanned the forest for Saige. Again she found nothing. 

_Saige! Where are you?_

She squeezed Rosemary's shoulder protectively. If something was to happen to Saige they'd be lost. Ever since Saige took custody of them years ago, the thirty three year old was the leader of their small family. What's more, Saige had undergone survival training in the Marines and even more extensively later when she joined SphinxGate. The PMC was in use throughout the world and as such their members were trained for just about everything. In bright contrast there stood Olivia and Rosemary.

In normal circumstances, perhaps Olivia could have been some help. But she doubted highly if any of her plant lore applied to a foreign planet. And Rosemary was a chef-in-training for Christ sake.

Neither one of the other girls had ever even been camping before. Olivia could tell you how to fight off the dangers of any city, how to sweet talk the guards into getting off and on base past curfew. But surviving in the woods was not her thing.

"Olivia," Rosemary whined. "I've gotta go."

"Then go find a bush."

"What am I suppose to use to wipe?" Rosemary demanded, staring at the bushes. "I don't want poison ivy on my crack."

"Nice." Olivia commented dryly. She pulled a plastic packet of Kleenexes from her pocket. Rosemary snatched them from her and disappeared into the bushes. "You're welcome."

Olivia shook her head, muttering about Rosemary's lack of manner. They'd spoiled her. _She'd_ spoiled her Olivia thought abruptly but shook it away. A sound to her right caught her attention and Olivia stood, peering into the darkened forest.

"Saige?" Olivia stood as no answer came. She peered into the dark forest but found no one. She shifted uncomfortably. Olivia turned around and stopped abruptly in her steps. A squeak escaped her lips unwillingly as she came face to face with a leather jerkin. Olivia leaned her head back and felt her breath hitch as she locked eyes with sharp, grey ones.

Movement behind him brought her attention to two men standing behind him – and staring directly at where Rosemary was.

"Rose run!" Olivia screamed, trying to sprint away herself. An iron grasp clad in cold leather caught her wrist and yanked her back. Pained blossomed behind her eyes as it screamed its protest. Her knees buckled beneath her. She must have screamed because her wrist was immediately released and Olivia cradled it against her chest. She whimpered as it was pried from its protective position – this time by warm hands.

Olivia looked up at the sound of the rich voice. She could feel a strange twitch from the chip behind her ear, but when the man spoke again she still didn't understand him. She shook her head violently, pulling her hand away from him.

"I don't speak your language." At the sound of English, the grey eyes seemed kinder. He spoke again, gently pulling her hand back again. His fingers explored it and Olivia winced, nearly biting her cheek as she tried not to cry out.

The man behind her was speaking again, in the same soft tones he'd been using with her and with comfort heavy in his words. Olivia glanced wearily as he began to move. He reached up and unclasped his cloak and offered it. Greedily Olivia wrapped it around herself, delighting the warmth that seeped from the heavy wool.

"Thank you." The man cocked his head. Sighing Olivia pointed to the cloak and gave him her best smile. She sure as hell hoped that chip activated soon. Olivia chewed on her tongue in nervousness as the man moved around the clearing, gather small sticks together. As she watched he broke them apart into four equal parts. He approached her again, reaching for her injured hand. A shrill howl echoed through the forest. On instinct she wiped around, staring into the dark woods were the sound had originated from.

"Just a wolf." She muttered, cradling her hand. Wolves are shy. Hardly ever attack humans. A second howl, louder now, sounded again. It was unlike any wolf howl she had ever heard – full of such aggression. Right, Olivia thought as she paled, on another planet - gotta remember that. The man reached for her hand again and Olivia tucked it closer against her chest. Another howl filled the night and Olivia jumped. Perhaps it was her imagination but it definitely sounded closer now. She licked her lips.

She turned towards the direction her younger sister had fled, her good hand flexing tightly around the cloak as a thought struck her. Rosemary had a phobia of wolves. A bad one. Her idea of a sweet sixteen party was burning wolves t-shirts along with her school papers in the back yard. And Olivia had just her streaking through the forest.

* * *

Rosemary ran fast so the trees blurred around her. She barely had time to secure her pants before Olivia's panicked command had reached her ears. She ducked defensively as a tree branch went after her head. She barely saw the incoming bush and side stepped it. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from the mixture of complete and utter fear and sprinting. 

Her sister's pained scream still echoed in her ears.

She spared a glance behind her and forced her feet to go faster. Somehow they were gaining on her, something Rosemary didn't understand. She was the fastest thing in the entire state of Kansas! She even had a trophy stating it!

The forest screamed below her as she ran – each stick cracking painfully loud over her breathing and revealing her position. Despite this, she could still hear the man shouting at her from behind. Another glance behind revealed the blonde haired man had disappeared. Looking back to the path in front of her Rosemary gasped to realize that the blonde had somehow got in front of her.

The sight nearly caused Rosemary to wet herself but she managed to skid to a stop. Nearly tripping as she switched directions, sliding across the forest floor.

The blonde cried out in some random language as she kicked in the last of her reserves, shooting away from him at a ninety degree angle.

The cold air literarily burned her lungs and Rosemary was aware that she had never run this fast before. She felt like her heart was going to burst. A strange part of her wished her college track coach was here to see this. This had to be Olympic level running.

A frightening question came into her mind and was almost immediately answered.

_Where had the short red head gone?_

She dodged another tree but let out a pained shout as her feet suddenly disconnected with the ground – doing a sloppy flip and landing harshly on her back. For a moment she was stunned, blinking up at the dark forest canopy as she tried to get her breath.

It was an amazing difficult task to do. And the bearded, rough face that held an axe tip at her throat didn't help. Rosemary could feel herself passing out do to the fear. Valiantly she tried to do her breathing techniques, despite the addition of more faces staring down at her.

The blonde barked something sharply at the red head. It must have been a command to kill her because the blade bit further into the soft hallow of her neck. The blonde spoke again, only it was softer now – angrier. Seriously, Rosemary couldn't think of anything she could have done to piss them off that much!

The red head was screaming at her now, glops of spit landing on her cheeks and forehead to her horror. Her gut twisted in pain and Rosemary's eyes widened as the runner in her recognized what was happening.

"Let me up!" The red heard stared at her. Rosemary felt her stomach revolt once more. Her body retched and she let out a sound of panic. She desperately didn't want to throw up on herself. To her surprise the blonde yanked the red head away by his hair and the axe tip leapt from her throat, slicing a neat, shallow cut up her neck and to her chin. Immediately Rosemary rolled on all fours and emptied her stomach contents onto the forest floor.

Her body shook terribly. Running like that had been too much. Rosemary managed to push herself onto her back and away from the puke before her arms gave out. A shaky hand rose to her throat and came away covered in her own blood.

Rosemary's bottom lip began to tremble as she stared at the short red head. He shifted uncomfortably before looking away from her defiantly.

The tears erupted in force and she brought her hands to her face, removing the sight of the two men. She howled hysterically into her hands, her entire body shaking with the hiccups that polluted her breathing.

The two were arguing with each other but Rosemary didn't care. She just wanted to be back in her wonderful, wonderful kitchen trying to make her damn cakes rise right. She didn't even want to be an alien princess anymore. And she really, really didn't want to die!

Her wails erupted once again at that thought.

There was the feel of soft cloth against her throat and Rosemary moved her fingers so she could see through them. The blonde was wiping the excess blood off her throat, only succeeding in smearing it.

The blonde caught her staring and gave her a soft smile. Rosemary slammed her fingers close. The blonde spoke with a soft, musical voice as he gently pried her hands away from her eyes, resting her hand instead on the soft cloth at her throat and pulled her to her feet. Her breath stilled slightly when she looked at truly caught sight of the blonde.

"Holy crap! You're gorgeous!" Rosemary winced in embarrassment as soon as the words left her lips. It didn't seem to matter, because neither man understood her. But damn, what a be-au-ti-ful man. Rosemary shook her head.

Never mind that! Now's not the time!

Rosemary nodded vivaciously. She needed to escape. Olivia said to run and she probably meant it. But how to see to it? She was exhausted…The blonde and red head were talking – probably to her, but Rosemary ignored them.

A rather freaky howl cut through her scheming. Rosemary froze, the cloth at her throat falling to the ground as the hand holding it went lax.

Oh no.

Rosemary already speeding heart jumped and pounded even harder against her breast.

And these howls sounded bad. Way more violent then the ones she ever heard in the movies. A particularly nasty one sounded, almost immediately joined in by two others, and a second later found her up the nearest tree.

She clung to the trunk, ignoring the rough bark against her cheek.

"Wolves. Why did it have to be _wolves_?" She wailed. "We're on a different freaken planet for God's sake! How is this even remotely fair?"

A soft touch on her shoulder nearly sent her tumbling over the narrow branch she was perched on. Somehow the blonde had gotten up the tree without her noticing. Rosemary stared at him, caught for the moment in his beauty again before she remembered about the damn wolves that wanted to eat her.

He was speaking to her softly, indicating towards the ground and the angry red head.

Rosemary shook her head violently. "Buddy, you have got be on crack if you think I'm going down there."

For a moment the blonde stared at her, a rather displeased look on his face. And then somehow, they were on the ground. Rosemary blinked before staring up at the blonde. Her feet hovered above dirt for a brief moment before he set her down and released her.

Immediately she tried to climb the tree again. The blonde pulled her down again. She tried again. She actually almost made it back up the tree - before a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Rose…mary?"

Relief exploded inside as she dropped from the tree and spun to greet her errant sister.

"Thank God, Saige I-"

She'd seen a pig slaughtered once. She wasn't supposed to of course, but she'd been curious. What she had seen had terrified her. The image had stayed with her for nearly a year. The blood everywhere, the look on the pig's face – a weird sorta glossed over look. But Rosemary knew instantly that this image would stay with her for far longer.

She lost track of everything – the men, the wolves – everything. The only thing she could see was the blood. Somehow Saige seemed covered in it, even her face and hair seemed had not escaped. Crimsons streaks ran across her pale face from where she'd hastily pushed it from eyes.

Saige's hands were shaking; both the one holding onto the tree branch above her with a death grip and the one attempting to quell the blood flow. Somehow she'd managed to hold on to her vest, though it had a chunk missing from it, and it swung from one arm.

Saige was a tan woman, years in the desert had seen to that, yet she seemed so pale now. Rosemary couldn't understand it. She stared at the contrast of the ashen hand and the blood that coated it in a strange fascination.

Rosemary didn't want to look anymore – but she was unable to not. She followed the blood as it streamed down her body, making short work of the soaked desert fatigues, sliding easily across the boot tape and onto her boots. Some bypassed her body completely, landing on the ground in small plops.

Saige was speaking again, her name most likely, but for some reason Rosemary couldn't seem to make herself respond. In slow motion she saw her sister's knees buckle and felt a dim flicker of panic as it happened but still, she couldn't bring herself to move. The blonde man shot out from behind her and Rosemary jolted back into reality.

The blonde caught the bloody woman before she crashed into the ground. As if a switch had been turned back on the sounds of the forest and the roars of the wolves filled her ears once again. The blonde man lifted her ailing sister easily into his arms and with a shout in Rosemary's direction began to run into the dark woods.

Still returning from whatever world she had temporary escaped to, and with the red head pointing his axe at her once more, she had no choice but to do the same. She didn't know how she had the strength to run again but her legs were moving on their own, following the red head as the blonde had seemingly disappeared from sight.

Within minutes the soft glow a fire illuminated the woods before her and when Rosemary entered the small camp she found her sister naked from the top up. Her stomach did flips at the sight of the wound.

Something had literally taken a bite from Saige.

They poured something on the bite mark and Saige let out a carnal cry, her hands erupting into spasms at her side. They flung violently for a few moments before they were pined down.

The men were shouting, pushing at each other as they worked over the wound. Standing helplessly off to the side was Olivia. The botanist caught her stare and gestured for her. Rosemary crossed the small camp and into the comforting arms of her sister.

* * *

Olivia held the quivering Rosemary, trying desperately not to lose it completely. They sat in front of the injured woman, just far enough not to get in the way of the frenzied activity. Rosemary had buried her face in her knees long ago, refusing to look up. But Olivia found herself unable to look away. 

They were still working on Saige, though the man who had set her wrist had stopped assisting and instead watched from Saige's side, his gloved hand barely restraining her.

She had finally gone still, staring up at the two of them with glossy, pain filled eyes. The blonde man who had brought her injured sister to the camp sat near her head, speaking softly into her ear, his hand stroking her matted hair as his partner poked and prodded the sound.

Perhaps Saige could understand his words, because she seemed to respond to whatever they were. Saige's stare was unnerving. Olivia could barely bring herself to hold the fading gaze. But wherever she looked, Olivia could feel the intensity of her stare. Saige shifted, a slow and painful-looking motion that caught the men attending her by surprise. Her hand caught the blonde's jerkin roughly and Olivia let out a muted sigh when Saige finally looked away and placed her attention on the man by her face.

The words she spoke next weren't English, and the translator behind her ear didn't recognize them, but the blonde knew them and he nodded. Then Saige stilled, her grip on the jerkin loosing until it fell back completely.

For a frightful moment Olivia thought she was dead, but the heaving of her sister's naked and bloody chest spoke of unconsciousness. In her arms, Rosemary shuddered.

* * *

Sorry about any typo's you see. I hope you all enjoyed my story, please review and let me know what you think. I'll see you all next chapter! 


End file.
